Hate Turns to Love
by DracoLover14
Summary: Draco finds an empty compartment with a trunk. Turns to find out it's Hermione Granger. What will their hate turn into? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Summer Vacation

Hermione was sitting in her room. Bored. She was wondering what Harry and Ron was doing. Like any other summer._ I'm not going to be sane if I don't do _something_ this summer_. She laughed at herself. Then sighed. For some reason, she had no idea why she was thinking of the person she hated most. Draco Malfoy. Even thinking about him made her angry and for some reason she couldn't explain, safe. She couldn't stand it anymore so she went to the living room with her parents.

Draco was pacing back in forth in the parlor of the Manor. Wondering to himself when his mother and father were coming home. _They had been gone all night! _He thought fiercely to himself. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts to see Hermione and his friends. _Wait. _He thought _Hermione? I __**hate**__ her. Why would I want to see her?_ _His friends yes but Hermione? _He asked himself this question until he screamed out loud.

"What is it son?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. Draco jumped when he heard his mother.

"Nothing. Just… Nothing" He replied stumped for words he went to his room.

"Mum?" Hermione asked

"Yes dear?" Her mother asked a little worried that Hermione would have to leave.

"I was wondering… If we could go to see a movie or something. If you want to you know. A family night!" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds fun. Let's go see if we can pry your father away from the study long enough." Mrs. Granger said. Hermione couldn't help but laugh then her mother joined in.

"Daddy? Would you like to come see a movie with me and mom?" Hermione asked hoping he would say yes because they hadn't had a family night out for a while. _Ever since I started Hogwarts _Hermione thought miserably.

"Sounds like fun! Go grab your jacket and mine for later when it gets chilly. I'm sure your mother's is already in the car." Mr. Granger said with a smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile with him. Next thing she remembered was when she was in the car on the way home falling asleep thinking of Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Kings Cross and The Hogwarts express

Before Draco knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. He would be able to see his friends and the bushy haired Hermione. _Stop thinking about her! Quit calling her Hermione! Her name is Granger for Godric's sake! _Why couldn't he stop thinking of her? He knew her from Hogwarts for four years and had been cruel to her, Weasel and Potty. He smirked to himself when he thought of that one. _Oh well, as long as I don't make a fool of myself I might have an easier time staying away and not to think about her. _He thought. Even he knew it was going to be hard. Even if he wasn't thinking about it. He closed his trunk and carried it downstairs.

Hermione slept late cause she packed the night before. Already reading all the text books _again_.

"Hermione! Time for breakfast!" Her mother hollered up the stairs.

"Coming, Mum!" With the sleep still not out of her voice. She got dressed and grabbed her trunk and set it near the door. She could smell the food from the kitchen, which made her stomach growl and her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Her father asked. Looking up from his newspaper.

"My stomach." She replied with a smile on her face with a little blush when she saw the food. Her mother and father laughed at her expression which made her blush even more.

Draco was bored when he got to Kings Cross. He just ate when he left but he was already hungry again because he was nervous. _Bloody Granger. Don't even know why I'm so nervous just too even see her face. Pathetic! _His thoughts trailed on and on till he got on the train. He was sitting with Blaise, Goyle, Pansy (Draco had no idea why he was sitting with her), and Crabbe. When his next thought came in his mind he shivered.

"What is it Draco?" Pansy asked

"What's it to you?" Draco growled. Why was he sitting with her again? Pansy looked at him wide-eyed.

"Apologize!" Blaise yelled next to him almost making him jump out of his seat.

"What? What did you say Blaise? Did you tell me to apologize?" Draco growled back.

"I. Told. You. To. _Apologize_." He said real slowly as if he were talking to a 4 yr. old.

"No! Bugger this." Draco said and got up and grabbed his trunk and went to find an empty compartment. When he found one he saw a trunk but didn't bother to find out whose it was.

Hermione got bored of teaching Ron and Harry spells so she headed to her empty compartment but, when she got there it wasn't so empty. Malfoy was lying with his feet up on one side and had fallen asleep against the side. She couldn't help but smile he looked so peaceful. Since she didn't want to be rude she opened the door quietly and grabbed a book to read. But, no sooner were her eyes closing. She looked over at Malfoy then turned her head away and fell asleep.

When Draco woke-up he wasn't expecting to find what he did. He saw Hermione in the exact same way he was but, it looked she been awake for at least ten minutes reading a book. _Of Course_. He thought_. Always in a book_. He couldn't help but snicker. She looked up as if she was startled. _I thought I snored. How would my snickering make her jump? _

"What are you doing in here Bookworm?" Draco asked even though there were bigger things to think about, like her face, it was the first one he thought of.

_Why did he have to wake right now! In my favorite part of this book! _Hermione thought shooting daggers at him_._

"If you haven't noticed I was in here first." She said going back to her book. _Hopefully he will be quiet just for a minute. _She thought

"So it was-" But before Draco couldn't finish for, the train jerked to a stop.

"We aren't supposed to be there yet." Hermione looked outside then went to the door to see what was going on. Draco followed behind her.

"Draco go get my wand. It's in my trunk." She whispered. Draco did what she told him and came back.

"Lumos" She whispered

Draco mumbled something to himself hoping that she couldn't hear him. Just then a spell came in but Hermione was faster and sent a spell right back at the man shaped silhouette. He hit the door of the compartment across from them. Scaring the first years that were in there.

"Stupefy!" Someone yelled barely missing Draco but, before he could send a spell back Hermione beat him there.

"Petrifies Totaltalus" She yelled and in a minute the lights were back on. Draco went to go see who it was since he knew most of the Death Eaters cause of his father. But, he was shocked to see who Hermione hit.

"Ron?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Come on will be arriving soon and we both need to change." Draco told Hermione. Draco just wanted her away so it wouldn't hurt her any more than it had. He grabbed her shoulder to turn her around but he felt warmth spread through his hand and soon let go.

Hermione was shocked. She didn't know what to think about one of her best friends attacking her. When Draco grabbed her shoulder she felt a since of relief that he was there and she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Arriving at Hogsmeade

Hermione and Draco got off the train to find a loopy Ron.

"Why did you hit me Hermione?!" Ron asked angrily

"You sent a spell at me and if I hadn't of blocked it and then hit you, you would have sent one back!" Hermione replied getting angrier by the second. Who does he think he is throwing spells around like that!?

"He was going to hurt you!" Pointing to Draco "Didn't you see him behind you?

"You moron! If he was going to hurt me you know I can take care of myself!" She yelled. Before Ron could say anything Hermione walked away to put her trunk up and went to the carriages with people staring.

Draco didn't know what he had just seen. But what he thought he saw was funny and disappointing. He saw Weasel and Granger get into it. He was hoping there would be spells flying around but, nothing. _She should have given it to him. Would have taught him something. _He thought to himself. He couldn't help but snicker. He saw Hermione walking away not looking angry anymore but sad. He wanted to know what was wrong. He might hate her but he was still a gentleman, unlike the Weasel. He grabbed his trunk and left behind her. Earning him a couple glances too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Hogwarts

Just as boring as he remembered. All the classes, the people, the teachers and Dumbledore. They had to get a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Again. Her name is Professor Umbridge. Draco thought she said dumbridge at first. It was a month into the term and it was time for the first Hogsmeade visit.

"Come on Draco! It'll be fun." Blaise said with little effect.

"I don't feel like it maybe later. I need to do Snape's homework any way." But what actually stopped him from going is Hermione. Ever since the fight a month ago her, Weasel, and Potty haven't talked. He decided to go to the library and work on the work he told Blaise he was going to do so he wouldn't make a liar out of himself. When he turned the corner to walk in he hit someone.

"Watch were your walking!" A female voice said while Draco was bent down picking up both of their things.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk so fast Granger." Draco said after he got up noticing who it was and the little blush she had.

"Why aren't you out with Parkinson? Heard she was all over you the other day. Here I am thinking you changed on the train and you're still being mean to me! Get out of my way." She started walking away "Thank you for picking up my stuff." She called over her shoulder. _What did I say just now to make her mad? And me, with Pansy? No way! All I said was "Maybe you shouldn't walk so fast Granger." How in the world is that mean? _He pondered this while he was doing his essay. When he got done he put his things away in the common room and went to find Hermione.

_Why do I have to be so stupid?!_ _And of course, I had to blush right in front of him! _She thought fiercely to herself. She had gone straight to the lake after she ran into Draco. She was deep in thought she didn't know how long she was there until someone spoke.

"Finally! Your very hard to find Granger." Draco said making her jump. He snickered.

"What do you want? Me to do your essay like Ron? Why am I even talking to you? Why doesn't anyone like me?" She asked Draco with a sad look in her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe cause your know-it-all Granger. That's one of the reasons I don't like you." Draco said.

"I can't help being smart. It's because I actually pay attention. And why is it _one _of the reasons you don't like me? What are the rest?" Hermione asked. She knew she backed Draco into a corner that he couldn't get out. She started to smile.

"It is to you fault. You read books all the time. You know other people pay attention too you know. And I'm not telling the other reasons why."

"Like who? And how is reading books a crime? Maybe if you read you would be top of the class. And why not?"

"I do read! All kinds of books!" Hermione giggled "Will you stop giggling? It's not funny! And _me_? Hello! I would get in trouble in potions if I didn't pay attention! Because I don't want to tell you."

"Fine! Anyone would get in trouble if they didn't pay attention in his class anyway."

"Not as much as I would." He said then started to walk away.

"Wait! Please don't go. I haven't felt relief just laughing in a while." She asked. Praying that he'll stay.

"How about we do something else like go to Hogsmeade we still have a couple hours." Draco suggested.

"We'll stay for an hour and come back. Deal?" Hermione said with a little blush and grin.

"Deal"

When they got to Hogsmeade they were already getting stares. Draco was feeling happy though and he had no idea why. Hermione and he were saying jokes back and forth. They went into the "The Three Broomsticks" Hermione went to find a table and Draco went to order 2 Butter beers. Draco went to the table Hermione saved.

"Here you go!" Draco said with a little grin.

"You know people are staring." Hermione said before taking a drink of her butter beer.

"Well good. They needed good gossip anyway" Draco said and they both started laughing.

"Wonder what kind of gossip they can create in just a short amount of time?" Hermione said more to herself than to him. But, he still heard her.

"Does it matter?" Draco asked curiously

"Nope as long as you're my friend it won't."Hermione said with a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She looked down at her butter beer so Draco wouldn't see.

"I suppose we can be friends. Only if we can be on first name bases." Draco asked.

"You were the one to start calling me Granger. Remember? So basically you were asking yourself a question."

"Ok I sort of fell into that one." Hermione giggled. Man he loved that giggle. He felt something then but didn't know what to place it as. "Ready to go back?" He asked knowing that she only wanted to stay an hour. She nodded and they headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Christmas Break

_"What are you going to do for Christmas?" Hermione asked Draco._

_"Go home and be bored you?" Hermione laughed_

_"Well hopefully not bored but spend some time with my mum and dad. Everything isn't strange there now." _

_"Why was it strange before?" He asked _

_"Ever since I got my letter they sort of have been… I don't know pushing themselves away. But, this summer it got better. Would you like to come over? I'm sure they wouldn't mind since you're my friend now." She said with a hopeful glint in her eyes_

_"I don't think I can. My mother would let me. Maybe. But my father would probably kill me himself if I suggested it. You know?"_

_"I forgot about that." The hopeful glint gone now. "Well I have to finish packing. See you Draco." She said with a little smile _

It's been a week into Christmas break._ I wish I would have gone to her house instead of here. _Draco was so bored he paced and paced till there were foot prints all in the carpet of his room.

"Mother? Can I visit a friend?" Draco said one evening.

"Who may I ask?" Narssia asked with a little smile.

"Sorry Mother. You would get mad cause of her blood status."

"I would not! That's your father I don't care as long as you're happy! And _her_ name?"

Draco couldn't help but smile. His Mother had trapped him. "Her name is Hermione Granger. And she does make me happy. So can I go? I have a present for her."

"Of course. You may want to go right now though your Father will be back soon."

"Thank you Mother" Draco said and went outside and apparated to London with her present in hand.

Hermione was sitting alone in the living room. Her parents went to the store to pick the presents they would open tonight. She was hoping Draco would show up some time or another but he hadn't. _Maybe he doesn't care about me anymore. What if he doesn't consider me a friend anymore? _She thought about this for hours before she heard a crack that made her jump.

"Sorry." A male voice said behind her. She had her wand up before she was. "Whoa don't fire!" He had his hands up in surrender. He started laughing.

"Sorry." Then she started looking around.

"What is it?"

"My parents, they should have been back by now." Just then they heard a screeching noise outside. Hermione ran to the door and swung it open. Draco right behind her, present forgotten. It was her parent's car.

"Noooo!" Hermione screamed and tried to run out there but Draco caught her.

"If you go out there you'll get hit to! Call for help and I'll go check on them when the car stops spinning alright?" Hermione nodded and ran inside to the phone and called help.

Draco went to the car to check on them. When he got over there Hermione's mother had already passed. And her father was barely breathing.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Help is being called. Can you talk sir?" Draco asked

"I can see my family. Tell Hermione I love her. Will you do that for me?" Draco nodded his head and with that Mr. Granger had his last breath. Draco ran back to the house with Hermione in the door frame waiting for what happened. Draco picked her up and took her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"Hermione your father wanted me to tell you that he loved you." Hermione stared at him wide-eyed and tears started pouring down her face. "I'm so sorry Hermione is there anything I can do?" Draco asked helplessly.

"Help me pack my trunk." Draco followed Hermione to her room.

"I have an idea. We go to my house and I pack my trunk and we both can go back to Hogwarts early. That sound alright with you?" Hermione nodded then Draco grabbed her trunk and one of her hands and apparated to the Manor.

Draco's house was huge. She would have stared if she wasn't so shocked. They walked in and Draco put down her trunk.

"Do you want to come with me or stay down here? I won't be long."

"I'll stay down here." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Follow me." He showed her to the parlor. There were two couches and a fire place. "Sit on this one. I'll be only a couple minutes. Ok?" She nodded and he went upstairs. What neither of them was expecting was Lucius Malfoy to walk in.

"Well, who are you may I ask?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." Again her voice a whisper.

"Granger? Aren't you a muggle-born? What are you doing in my house?" He yelled

"Quit yelling at her!" Draco had his wand pointed at his father.

"You do not tell me what to do. Ex-" Lucius tried to disarm him but Draco was faster.

"Exparillarmus!" Draco yelled

"How dare you disarm your father! And why do you have your trunk?"

"How dare you yell at someone you have only heard there name! And I'm going back to Hogwarts tonight."

"You can't just leave!"

"Watch me! Come on Hermione. Grab your trunk." She grabbed her trunk and Draco came to her side. "See you later Father." With that he apparated to Hogsmeade… with Hermione at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Back at Hogwarts

With a crack they were back in Hogsmeade with Hogwarts in eye sight. Draco didn't even care he was using illegal apparition. He just wanted Hermione safe.

"Leviosa" Draco mumbled and the trunks started to float in front of him. "We're almost there." She nodded. Scared if she started talking she would cry. She felt safe with Draco. That's all that mattered. Besides feeling safe she felt as if she had died too but Draco was the only thing holding her here.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, What are you doing here so late?" Professor McGonagall asked "You aren't supposed to be here until Monday." Hermione couldn't answer and she was cold because all she was in is what she left the house in. A tank-top and sweat pants. Draco noticed she was cold and put his coat around her shoulders.

"Can we explain when we get inside Professor?" Draco asked watching Hermione's shivers. She nodded then headed up the road. Hermione was walking closer and closer to Draco hoping he would hug her cause she felt alone and cold. He finally figured out what she was doing and hugged her close. _Thank goodness my friends are still at break _Draco thought_ How would I explain this to them? Me hugging Hermione. But should it matter to me what they think? Because I think I love this girl. _Draco was thinking about this all the way up. He didn't even notice they were in the school yet. His feet were just taking him. Then he looked up when a door closed. He was in McGonagall's office.

"Take a seat." She said. He didn't want to let go and neither did she. McGonagall's noticed and made the 2 seats into one. Draco looked up with a little nod.

"Tell me what happened" When they all sat down. Hermione tried to tell but all that came out was a sob. Then she scooted closer to Draco and he held on tighter.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I went over to Hermione's to give her a gift for Christmas. But, not even 5 minutes I was there we heard a screech" She started to shiver even worse and he held her tighter. "We ran to the door. I didn't even know who to even guess until Hermione screamed" McGonagall gasped. "I was... too late for her mother." By then Hermione was in tears. Draco laid his head on hers getting a questionable look. "Her father..." He took a deep breath "Her father said "I can see my family. Will you tell Hermione I love her?" I nodded. Hermione take deep breaths." Draco scooted Hermione into his lap. "It's ok. Take deep breaths." In about 5 minutes she was asleep.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind my asking do you love Ms. Granger?"

"I really don't know Professor. All I know is I can't stop thinking about her. I really don't want to wake her up though. Could you lead me to her common room?" McGonagall gave him a look.

"Just this once. You are not allowed in there unless you are invited in." Looking at Hermione. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Are any of the other 5th year girls here?"

"No, just her."

"That's good. Let's go."

"Mr. Malfoy. Your trunks."

Draco gave her a pleading look. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"I've got them." With a flick of her wand they vanished to their common room. He nodded so he wouldn't wake Hermione up. When they got there he tried to lay Hermione on her bed but she had a hold of his shirt. He looked up at McGonagall.

"Your problem not mine." She whispered.

"Hermione let go. You need to get some sleep." Draco said rubbing her back. Hermione shook her head. Draco laughed.

"Please don't leave."

"Hermione I have to. I'm not even supposed to be in here. I'll see you first thing in the morning I promise. Meet me in the library so we can finish that one little chat about people who read and don't." He said trying to cheer her up. It worked a little. She had a little smile on her face.

"Ok. See you in the morning." With that she let go of his shirt. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it and laid it back down.

"That was very sweet. Are you really going to meet her in the library?"

"Of course I am why wouldn't I? Well I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep."

"You may want me to escort you?"

"Why?"

"Cause Ms. Dumbridge."

"Did you-" Draco got cut off mid-sentence.

"Yes I did. At least you all learned something when Lupin was here! Well let's go. Knowing her she'll turn me in for not turning you two in."

"Thank you Professor."

"It's going to be weird with that change in you. Saying thank you." She laughed to herself. Draco couldn't help smile. "Good night Malfoy."

"You too Professor." Then he said the password and walked in and went straight to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Meeting

Hermione didn't have a clue where she was until she saw the bed. Then it brought back all the memories of last night. She started to cry when she remembered what happened the night before. Then she hoped out of her bed remembering she had to meet Draco. She smiled knowing he was there for her. Unlike the ones who were her friends and now the day before they even went on Christmas break Ginny threw a fit that she was talking to Draco.

_"Why are you hanging out with that ferret face jerk for?" Ginny yelled_

_"Why do you care? That he is actually my friend and the two people I thought were my best friends don't even talk to me? Never mind." Hermione started to walk away._

_"YOU MORON! You know he'll just turn on you!"_

_By then Hermione was out of the common room._

She got up and got dressed in normal clothes cause Christmas break wasn't over just yet. She went down stairs to the main floor. The library is just before you get to the Great Hall. She was wondering if she would run into Draco again. She reached the library looking for his white blonde hair. But she couldn't find him. She went and grabbed a book and sat down in corner and read.

_Where is she?_ Draco was in the library waiting on Hermione. _She probably didn't think to look in the rows. She's probably sitting in a corner reading some book. _He laughed to himself then went to go find Hermione. It only took a few minutes to find her.

"Didn't you think to look in the rows?"

"Nope. I had other things on my mind."

"Like me? I know you were on my mind." _Did I really just say that? _She blushed so he guessed she was thinking about him too. She nodded. _I was correct!_

Draco was feeling a pair of eyes on his back and turned to see who it was. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok." Draco walked straight up to Pansy.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you talking to Granger? She's a mudblood."

"I don't care what she is. She has a name. When did you get back?"

"Just know its Sunday. You know school starts tomorrow. Are you going to be joining the little squad Umbridge is putting together? I am so I can catch mudblood over there and her friends doing that little group thing."

"What little group thing?"

"Well it's nothing in particular. I'm just going to turn her in for nothing." Pansy's eyes went up. "You want to help?"

"No" Then Draco walked away to Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked when Draco sat down.

"Nothing."

"You're unhappy. Let's go for a walk." Hermione grabbed his wrist and pried him off the couch.

"I just sat down though." He said with a little laugh.

"I don't care. You'll be able to sit back down in a minute." She looked back with a smile that she knew he couldn't say no to.

"Fine. And I need to talk to you when we get out here ok?"

"Ok. But you have to hurry and walk." She started to giggle. Then they went to the lake edge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Feelings.

"Do you feel anything for me?" Draco asked

"Like what?"

"Like do you like me?"

"Nope." Hermione started to giggle.

"You don't like me? Fine I'll just go away then." Hermione was laughing now.

"Don't go silly. I don't like you." Draco tried to walk away. "I love you." That stopped him. Hermione started giggling.

"You do?" He asked taking a step closer

"Yes." Also taking a step closer now they were nose to nose. All Hermione had to do was stand on her toes to kiss him. But she didn't have to because Draco was already leaning in so she just closed in the rest of the space. When they got done kissing, Hermione was so happy and she looked at the sky.

"Look." Hermione pointed up at the tree limb. There was missile toe hanging right above them. "You didn't kiss me just cause of that did you?"

"Want me to prove I didn't kiss you cause of that?" Hermione nodded and Draco grabbed her and brought her out from underneath the missile toe and kissed her again. "See?" Hermione laughed and twirled.

"Dance with me."

"With no music?"

"You can't dance can you?" Hermione started laughing.

"Yes I can."

"Prove it."

Draco grabbed her hand put it on his shoulder. He put his on her waist. And started spinning around and around then he lifted her up with both of his hands and brought her back down.

"See? I can dance. Did I prove I can?" Hermione was holding back giggles.

"Yes. Yes you did. Can we go inside now? I'm cold."

"Sure. Wait I have a question. Will you, Hermione Granger, be my girlfriend?"

"I'd be honored" Hermione said with a smile and Draco leaned down and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Getting Confronted

Hermione was so happy. She had been with Draco for a couple weeks. She was walking down from the Girl's Dorm on the way for some breakfeast when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see who it was.

"Hi Neville! It's good to see you! What do you need?"

"Can I talk to you privitely?"

"Sure. We can go to the library."

"Ok." Neville led the way out. Once they got there they found a corner where they could sit by themselves.

"Hermione? Are you happy? I mean with Draco?" Neville asked. Hermione could tell that he was just looking out for her. She looked at Neville and smiled.

"I guess. I mean there are reasons why I shouldn't be able to be with him but for right now I am happy."

"Hermione go with what your heart tell's you not what other people say. Ok?"

"Thank you Neville. Your the only one who's supporting me. Not even Harry. Now let's go get some breakfeast. I'm starving!" Hermione and Neville were both laughing when they walked in. Hermione felt someone staring at her and searched for who it was. She got met with a pair of grey eyes and she smiled at him and he returned her smile. When Hermione sat down the Gyffindor table got real silent._ Wow that's one way to show you aren't talking about them_ She thought to herself. She went to grab some eggs but they were gone before she could get any. It was the same with everything she tried to grab. She didn't know what was happening until she looked up. Everyone had all the food.

"You're just going to let me starve?" She asked

"Guess so." Ginny answered.

"Maybe if you weren't with Malfoy you wouldn't be treated like this. Wait not even then. No one like's you Hermione not anymore." Hermione was surprised at who said it. Harry. Harry had said what had hurt her most. She couldn't stop the tears that went down her face. She got up since no one was going to give her any food and ran away. With the Great Hall laughing at her except 2 people. Who were gathering lots of food for her. She ran to the lake. Tears running down her face. She just wished Draco was by her side.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled with Neville right beside him. Both of them bringing food to Hermione.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione yelled. She couldn't hear their voices over her sobs. She thought it was people to come out to make fun of her more.

"Hermione! Where are you? Please tell us?" Neville said

Hermione heard it was Neville but who would come out with him? She was hoping it was Draco.

Then Draco found her. Curled up, head on her knees and shaking with sobs.

"They don't know what I've been through! They don't have a right to do treat me like this." She said looking up at him.

"I know. But listen you have me ok? And Neville over here. We would never leave you. Do you believe me?" Hermione nodded and Draco sighed in relief.

"We brought you some food Hermione." Neville said handing it to her. Draco did the same.

"Thanks" She whispered

"If you don't mind I would like a tiny bite cause I didn't get to finish my food cause I gathered food for you and ran." Draco said with a small smile. Hermione giggled.

"Sure. Neville do you want a little bite too?"

"I thought you weren't going to ask." Then he slumped down beside her. Then all three of them started laughing.

"Draco, you better not break her heart or I'll hurt you myself. Deal?" Neville asked after they were done eating.

"I would never hurt her." With Hermione in his lap, taking a nap, lying against his shoulder.

"Good. Then we don't have anything to worry about do we?"

"Guess not." Draco said with a smile and kissed Hermione's head.


	10. Epilogue

It was a couple months after everyone figured out Hermione and Draco were together now. She now sat with the Slytherin's since Harry abandoned her. Everyone knew not to touch her. Or Draco would hurt them. Neville also became closer to Hermione and Draco. They always were spotted together now. So was Blaise with them with Luna. They had been together for awhile and decided to tell everyone. They took their exams and were awaiting the results. Hermione already knew her, Draco, Neville, Blaise, and Luna had passed. They had all studied together. They were all sitting near the lake on a hot day when their results came in. They were the only ones outside. 5 owls flew at them and dropped their results. They all grabbed a random one. Hermione had Neville's, Luna had Hermione's, Blaise had Luna's, Neville had Draco's, and Draco had Blaise's.

"Should we just open the ones we have or switch?" Draco asked.

"Let's just open the ones we have." Hermione said.

"On the count of three." Luna said.

"One…"

"…Two"

"Three…" Then they all opened the ones they had. Everyone had passed with high marks.

"Well, we're a very good study group." Blaise said and everyone started laughing.

"Only you would say that Blaise." Draco said while chuckling.

"Oh, well." Blaise said, and then sighed. "I'm going to miss you all this summer. I had a decent school year."

"Me too, I didn't almost get in trouble this year." Hermione said and everyone laughed.

"How about we all plan to meet up in Diagon Ally or something like that. Also, we should head inside. It's getting dark." Neville said after everyone calmed down from laughing.

"Sounds like a good idea. Everyone agree?" Hermione asked.

"Agreed." Everyone said and got up. The boys helping the girls.

"Well, I sure had a good time today. Now I'm going to go to bed. Night guys." Blaise said. He gave Neville and Draco a man hug, Hermione a kiss on the cheek and walked Luna back to her common room.

"I guess I'll let Neville walk you back." He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Night love." Hermione said and kissed him. He didn't want to pull away but he had to.

"See you tomorrow." He replied.

They all went to sleep thinking. _I guess some hate turns to love. _And finally fell asleep.


End file.
